Malaise
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Lelouch fait un malaise dans la salle du conseil des étudiants et cela soulève des questions et des soupçons au sein du conseil. Mais pourquoi est-il fatigué ?


Titre : Malaise

Disclamaire : Rien n'est à moi.

NDT ( inutile ) : C'est mon tout premier écrits sur Code Geass donc il ce peut que les personnages soient OOC. Et pour les fautes, j'ai fais ce que j'ai put mais il doit en rester. Je m'excuses.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

-Tu te sens mieux ?

- … Hmm …

Les yeux papillonnant, Lelouch allongé dans le canapé du bureau des étudiants affichait une petite mine. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front avant de se retirer.

- … Hmm …

Suzaku revint poser sur le front de Lelouch un linge frais. Ce dernier était pâle en plus de sa petite mine. Allongé dans le canapé et débarrassé de sa veste scolaire il avait sa chemise ouverte.

-Ça va ?

- … Oui, mais j'ai connu mieux.

-Tu m'étonnes. Tu nous as fais peur, quand nous sommes arrivés tu étais tombé de ta chaise évanouis. Rival est partie chercher l'infirmière. Tu couves quelque chose ?

-Je … non, je suis fatigué c'est tout …

Lelouch ferma les yeux tandis que son ami d'enfance rafraîchissait le linge. Il le remit sur le front du prince déchut avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les deux camarades se regardaient, leur tête se rapprochaient. La distance les séparant s'amenuisait, de plus en plus petite, il pourrait presque s'embrasser. Étaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

-J'ai ramené l'infirmière, dit Rival entrant dans la pièce, elle …

Le brunet et le noiraud se séparèrent vite à l'entrée de leur ami. Suzaku pris à nouveau le linge sur le front de Lelouch et repartie le mouiller pour cacher ses joues rougies. Lelouch, quand à lui, n'en menait pas large. Encore plus rouge que précédemment il ne savait pas ou se mettre.

-T'es encore plus rouge que quand on t'a trouvé. T'as de la fièvres ? Demanda Rival en s'approchant.

-Jeune homme sort le temps que j'ausculte ton ami s'il-te-plait, demanda l'infirmière.

Sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi Rival se retrouva dans le couloir avec Suzaku assis au sol pour compagnie.

-Dis, il avait de la fièvres Lelouch ? Parce que vous étiez drôlement près, fit remarquer innocemment Rival.

-Je sais pas. J'allais vérifier avant que tu n'entres. Mais comme t'es arrivé j'ai préféré laisser faire l'infirmière scolaire, elle s'y connaît mieux.

-Oui, mais t'es soldat, donc tu dois bien avoir des bases en médecine.

-Évidement, mais je préfère laisser faire une professionnel. Et puis-

-Pourquoi vous êtes dans le couloir les garçons ? Vous pouvez entré c'est ouvert. D'ailleurs Lulu doit déjà être là, fit Milly en arrivant à leurs auteurs. Cette dernière était accompagnée de Shirley et Nina.

-Lelouch est bien à l'intérieur mais il a fait un malaise, commença Rival.

-Et l'infirmière scolaire est entrain de l'ausculter, termina Suzaku.

Les filles firent tours à tours des têtes étonnées, choquées et inquiètes.

-M-mais, mais …, dit Nina dans une tentative de phrase.

-Lulu est malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? questionna Shirley.

Milly ne dis rien mais fixa Suzaku comme s'il avait fait un bêtise. Rival le remarqua et la questionna.

-Mmh … non, rien.

-Quoi donc ? Renchérie Nina.

Cette double question attira l'attention de tous le monde qui se tourna vers le militaire et la présidente.

-Quelque chose me dit que Suzaku n'est pas étranger à ce qui arrive à Lelouch, l'intéressé afficha une expression choqué.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Shirley se tournant vers Suzaku, qu'as-tu fait à Lulu ?

-M-mais rien ! Je ne lui ai rien fait, se justifia-t-il.

-Si tu le dit, fit Milly.

xXx

Pendant ce temps là, dans le bureau des étudiants, Lelouch se faisait ausculter pour son plus grand malheur. Assis sur le divan, l'infirmière lui avait fait enlever entièrement sa chemise passant son stéthoscope dans son dos et sur son torse au niveau de ses poumons et de son cœur. Il n'échappa pas non plus au traditionnel bâtonnet sur la langue et à la vérification auriculaire.  
En prenant sa tension l'infirmière commença à le questionner.

-Comment te sentais-tu ce matin en te réveillant ?

-Fatigué …

-C'est tout ?

-Endolori, courbaturé, énuméra-t-il, mal en bas du dos, il rougie.

L'infirmière relava un sourcil, l'air septique, et reprit.

-Et hier ?

-Juste fatigué.

-Fais-tu du sport ? Quotidiennement ?

-Non, et je sèche la plupart des cours de sport.

Lelouch n'allait pas le cacher. De toute façons c'était pas nouveau qu'il séchait ce cours. Et puis même s'il était Zéro, ce dernier était surtout un stratège et quand il allait au combat c'était dans un nightmare donc … toujours pas de sport. Enfin si tout de même un peu, mais ça ne comptait pas.

-Dit moi, c'est un peu indiscret mais serais-tu en couple ?

- … heu oui ? Il ne voyait absolument pas le rapport entre son malaise et sa vie sentimental.

-D'accord. Et avant-hier, comment te sentais-tu ?

-Toujours fatigué, répondit Lelouch qui ne comprenait plus rien. Cette infirmière passait du coq à l'âne sans logique apparente.

-Bien, et le jour d'avant encore ?

-Pareil.

Ses réponses variaient mais elles voulaient toujours dire la même chose. En fait cela faisait une ou deux semaines qu'il était fatigué. L'Ordre Noir lui mangeait une grande partie, si ce n'était pas toute la nuit. Et hier il avait enfin eut une nuit sans avoir à aller à l'Ordre. Ils en avaient profité.

- … vous devriez vous freiner, termina l'infirmière.

-Pardon ? J'ai … Je n'ai pas écouté.

L'infirmière soupira et se leva en rangeant ses affaires.

-Je disais que toi et ton compagnons devriez cesser les activités nocturne quand tu es aussi fatigué. Surtout que tu ne fais pas beaucoup de sport, tu fatigues très vite.

Lelouch finissant de se rhabiller se figea, vexé et blessé dans son amour propre mais surtout remonté contre un certain japonnais. L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et cinq têtes curieuses tombèrent au sol. La présidente se releva et s'avança à grand pas vers Lelouch sidérée que ses amis écoutent aux portes.

-Je le savais ! S'écria Milly en même temps que Lelouch la regarda de travers. Ne t'inquiètes pas votre secret sera bien gardé.

-Laissez-le donc, il a besoin de repos. Même s'il sèche ses cours de sport, dit l'infirmière puis elle partit.

L'information ne fit ni une ni deux que le conseil des élèves avaient mis Lelouch et Suzaku dehors.

-Mais pourquoi on a aussi mis Suzaku dehors ? S'étonna Rival.

-Pour surveiller que Lelouch va bien se reposer et non parier, expliqua Milly.

-Même fatigué il est ingérable, soupira Shirley.

xXx

-Non Suzaku ! C'est par ta faute si j'ai fais un malaise.

-Mais, Lelouch …, tenta de s'expliquer le militaire.

-Je veux rien savoir ! Ceinture !

Lelouch tomba dans son lit à moitié endormie, sans autre cérémonie.

-Lelouch, soupira Suzaku.

Il s'avança jusqu'à son amant pour lui enlever sa veste et ses chaussures avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Le noiraud se retourna et entoura la taille du brunet en dormant. Il fit de même et s'endormit.

* * *

Bon, moi et mes idées ridicules repart dans nos cartons. Ça vaut mieux ... vu ce navet. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? ( pointe les tomates et cache les parpaings )


End file.
